The Tale of Uzumaki Scarlet
by Scarlet Ninja20
Summary: This is story is set in the world of Naruto. I do not own Naruto. You might not know but Naruto had a cousin. Her name is Uzumaki Scarlet and This is her tale on how she became the The Blood Red Demon. ItachiXoc ShisuiXoc
1. Where it all started

( Note form Author I am making changes to the way I see fit as I have changed my mind)

My name is Uzumaki Scarlet, or if you knew me by legend, I was The Blood Red Demon. I was once a sweet little girl with sliver eyes that said could see a man's soul and blood red hair that was down to my waist. I had just turned 10 the day of the attack. My whole life changed that day, but before that there was another incident.

17 years ago

"Mama! Mama!" I cried as I entered the little hut.

"Yes my little flower?" My mother called form the kitchen.

"I saw Uzumaki Kushina and Lord Fourth!" I told her as I tugged at her apron.

"Oh you saw your Aunt! Well I wish she wasn't so busy so that she could pay a visit to meet you!"

"I told her I turned seven tomorrow!"

"You did! That's great sweetie. Now run along so that mama can finish your lunch."

With a quick nod I bounded out of the hut and ran back to the path to the village. I arrived back at the village out of breath. I waved to the guards at the gates and slowed to a walk. "Scarlet! Hurry up! We are about to start a game of tag!" Itachi yells form where he was sitting.

"No fair! Wait!" I yell to them.

"Hey its your fault if your late!" Itachi replies. Catching my breath I look at where he was sitting.

"Scarlet! Scarlet!" somebody calls from behind us.

"Huh?" I turn around and Yuki barrels into us. "YUKI!" I yell as I fall onto the ground

"Sorry Scarlet," She says as she helps me up. "Itachi" She nods to him and glares at him.

"What's with her?" I whisper to Itachi and he shrugs. "So what do you need Yuki?"

"Your mother was looking for you it's time for lunch!" Yuki says and she runs off again.

"Itachi want to eat some lunch at my place?" I ask him.

"Sure." He says as he gets up from the ground.

(Note I have changed her aged to match Itachis'. I had went through the Naruto wiki to see what aged Itachi was in the academy.)


	2. The Hunters

Skipping out of the village I wave at the guards and follow the well-trodden path to the town. "SCARLET STOP!" Itachi yells behind. I stop and turn around.

"Why did you want me to stop?" I ask him.

"There is a trap set just up there in-between those two great oaks." He tells and walks up to them and takes out a kunai and cuts a thin sliver wire and kunai fire form the oaks.

"I am glad you notice." I say to him and walk up to him.

"You should be more careful Sca-"He stops as something flutters in the wind and he picks it up. "'We are after the sliver eyed'" he reads the paper.

My eyes go wide "W-What." I fall to the ground and bow my head.

"Scarlet don't worry they won't hurt you. I won't let them." His eyes burn with fire while mine had years in them, "Come on we need to get you home." He picks me up and puts me on his back.

Itachi

It had begun to rain when I had gotten to Scarlet's little "town" as the people called it. "Miss Uzumaki!" I yelled as I entered her house.

"Itachi you can put me down now." Scarlets voice is muffled by my back.

Nodding I set her down. "Mom? Dad?" She says as she walks through the house. She disappears into a room. "MOM! DAD!" Her voice rings through the small house.

I run towards her voice. "Scarlet!" I run towards her and stop in my tracks at the blood on the wall and the sight before me. Scarlet sat on the floor eyes wide. On the wall was written in her parents blood was, 'Where is the jinchūriki and the sliver eyed demon!' 


	3. Living with the Uchihas

I would like some reviews of how my story is going! I am not begging for reviews I just wanna know if I am doing great or if I should stop writing this story. Aslo another note I have changed her age so go back and read the last two chapters again!

"Scarlet it's not your fault." I tell her as we sit on the porch of her house. Nins had showed after we got there and seen what happened.

"Yes it is! It's all because I was born with blood red hair and sliver eyes!" She raises her voice almost to yell. "It's all my fault that Mom is dead! I didn't even know Dad was back from his mission, I didn't even get to say hi to him!" She says as she quiets down a tad.

Scarlet

I felt like shit. It had begun to sprinkle as we sat on the porch and the sight of seeing my parents dead kept replaying in my mind. "Scarlet if you want you can come and live with the Uchihas. He tells me to try and brighten me up.

"Yeah but it may end up getting you guys killed to!" I tell him quietly as I stare at the dirt.

"Uchihas are hard to kill. We will protect you no matter what!" He tells me and I look him in the eye and give him a halfhearted smile. After a min he tells me, "Scarlet I know you're still blaming yourself so please try not to." He gets up and walks into the rain what had gotten heavier as we had talked. "Pack your stuff your moving in!" He gives me a big grin then he turns around and starts to run back towards the village leaving me shaking my head smiling.

"Alright Uchiha, I'll give this a try." I stand up and back into the house. _He's right I need to get over it. _

**3 years later**

"Itachi!" My voice ranged through the hallway as looked for him to yell at him. A day had gone by and the death of my parents was pushed to the back of my mind. "ITACHI, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE COME OUT!"

He appeared in front of me annoyed, "We have a mission come on." I say and turn on my heel and and start to walk away. My blood red hair had gotten longer and thicker over the past 3 years. It now hung down to my waist.

"You know your hair seems to glow when you're mad." He tells me as he follows me.

"Then stay out of my sight when my hair glows!" I tell him as we leave the Uchiha district. I hang my head down low as I hear people start to whisper.

"The girl with the sliver eyes and red hair, I heard she moved in with Uchihas when her parents were murdered." A villager mummer to another.

I feel a hand on land on my shoulder and I turn to see Itachi giving me a smile, "Don't listen to them okay!" He tells me and I nod. I soon realize we are at the hokage building. "Scarlet, Itachi, your late." Aito-sensei tells us as we stop in front of him.

"Scarlet, Itachi, you made it!" Yuki says as she appears form behind Aito-sensei.

A cough form in front of us draws our attention back to Aito-sensei, "We have to find the Madams cat again.

My good mood takes a tumble. "Not again!"


	4. The Attack and The Exams and The Anbu

**( Note: in this story Itachi doesnt become an Anbu till after the Chunin Exams. Plus Itachi doesn't kill his clan in this.)**

**Itachi**

**3 hours later**

We return to the hokage building covered in fur and scratches. A fat brown cat with a bow on its head is meowing and hissing in Scarlet's arms. "Scarlet your hairs glowing again." I tell her as I notice as her hair glows brighter.

"Hmm I wonder why. Oh I know! It's because of this fat ass cat." She snarls at me. _She's not very happy._ I think to myself as she hands over the cat to the cooing Madam took her cat form the pissed off Scarlet.

She grumbles something under her breath and we are dismissed form the building. "Itachi, Yuki want to get some ramen!" Aito-sensei asks us as we head out of the building.

We all nod eagerly and we follow him to Ramen Ichiraku. "5 bowls of ramen!" Scarlet yells to Ayame as we rush up to the ramen place.

"Hai!" She yells and starts some ramen then quickly serves up 5 bowls. I quickly eat my first bowl but Scarlet had already started on her second one and was already almost down. _That girl can eat ramen. _I think to myself as I only see her eat like this when we had ramen.

" Aito-sensei do we have to keep doing d-rank missions!" Scarlet complains after she orders another bowl of ramen.

" Nope we have a c-rank mission tomorrow!" Aito replies then we here,

"ITACHI! SCARLET! Mikoto is-"Fugaku yells but we cut him off as we dash out of the ramen shop and running full speed to the hospital.

A medical nin stops us from entering the room and we pace outside as Fugaku shows up soon after us.

After an hour of waiting Lady Tsunade appears holding a blue blanket. "Mikoto named him Sasuke." She tells us as she hands Sasuke to his father.

Fugaku smiles lovingly at the child then he asks Tsunade if Mikoto was okay and she nodded her head. "She's resting right now. You can come into the room now." Me and Scarlet smile at each other. We had a baby brother now.

**Scarlet**

I couldn't stop bouncing up and down through the house. "Scarlet sit down." Itachi tells me as he rolls his eyes.

"But I can't" I whine. "I have a baby step brother how can I!"

"Well if you wake Sasuke up you're dead." He tells me and I sit next to him on the porch.

"Something's wrong with air. It fells forbidding" I see as I look at the moon.

"Your right, why do Mom and Dad have to be gone tonight?!" Itachi wines to himself.

The quiet evening is soon interrupted by a puff of smoke and an ear splitting roar." What was that?!" I say and I jump up and start to race out of the compound. "You stay here!" I yell to Itachi.

**Itachi**

I quickly run into the house and put Sasuke in his cradle. I walk back out and stare at the Nine tailed fox what had appeared in the village. "Scarlet don't do anything stupid!" I tell to no one but myself. " I cant lose you!."


	5. The Exams!

**Itachi**

About an hour later the attack was over. Mom and Dad had return. "Where's Scarlet?" I ask as they enter the house.

"What do you mean? she should be here?" Mikoto answered as she sits down at the table.

"She ran off to see what was happening. She hasn't returned." He tells them. Mikoto and Fugatu give each other a worried look.

"Do you think she got caught under the rubble Fugatu?" She says. I jump up and walk to the door and as I open it Sasuke's cries echo form his bedroom.

"Itachi be careful." Mikoto says as she gets up and hurries to Sasuke's rom. I disappear and head to the destroyed part of the village. "Scarlet!" I holler as I move through the rubble.

**Scarlet**

After I had seen the nine tailed fox I had gotten caught in its path of destruction. Then everything went black.

I faintly heard a voice form where I was down on my back. I felt pain coming from my side. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by darkness and blurriness. "SCARLET!" I hear the voice again.

"Help." I manage a whisper.

"Scarlet!" The voice gets closer. "Scarlet!"

"Help." My voice slowly comes back.

"Scarlet?" The voice is right by me by now. My vision is still a bit burly as the person appears in front of me.

"Itachi?" I say slowly as the burliness disappears.

"Scarlet! Your alive!" Itachi says as he gets to his knees next to me.

**Itachi**

Seeing Scarlet alive was welcoming but the wooden pole coming out of her side worried me the most. "Scarlet I am going to have to take this out of your side. Brace yourself." I tell her and she nods her head. Scarlet

**Scarlet**

I let out a heart retching scream as Itachi pulls the wooden pole out of my side and I pass out form the pain.

I woke up to a white room. I could feel the restricted movement of bandages wrapped around my chest and sides. I look around to see Lady Tsunade quickly talking to Shizune. She notices me out of the corner of my eye and tells me, "Oh good your awake! Itachi! Mikoto! Fugatu!" She yells through an opened door.

Itachi rushes in through the door first followed by Mikoto, holding a little Sasuke in her arms, and Fugatu. "Your fine thank god!" Itachi says with a big grin on his face. I give him a small smile.

"Scarlet I bet you haven't heard. Lady Kushina and Lord Hokage are dead." Tsunade tells me.

"What!" I exclaim. "Lord Hokage and Lady Kushina wouldn't have died that easily!"

"Scarlet they died protecting their village and there child. The Nine Tails killed them." Tsunade tells me in a calm voice. I nod my head and stare at the end of the bed. _That day something had died in me. _

"You will be on 3 weeks of bed rest because of that wound. You're lucky you didn't die of blood loss. Itachi next time some person has a pole in their side, don't pull it out unless you're medical nin." She tells him with a glare.

"Where can I get some food!" I say as my stomach grumbles loudly. "And can the food be ramen!"

Everyone burst out laughing at my last comment. "Sure I'll run down to the ramen shop and get you some Scarlet!" Itachi tells me and he disappears.

"Scarlet." Mikoto says as she approaches me. "If you need anything just ask! Itachi, Sasuke, Fugatu, we will be there for you!"

**( I got really no idea on how to pass the 3 weeks of Scarlet on bed rest so we are skipping ahead!)**

" Scarlet are you sure you're going to be fine! I mean it's the Chunin Exams!" Itachi argues with me over entering the Chunin Exams after my injury had just healed.

"Itachi! I will be fine! I am at the top of my game now! I mean me and you we are above the other Genin! Aito-sensei even said so! We are going to pass no matter what!" I tell him and I pull my sword out of its sheath on my back. I had decided to use a weapon during the exams and I felt like I would do could with Kanata.

"Scarlet." Itachi says with a sigh as I clean the sword form where I sat on the floor. "Just don't get hurt!"

"Fine!" I roll my eyes put my sword back. "The first exam is tomorrow! Yuki says we need to be at Academy by 8." I tell him and I stand up and I walk to my room. "I am going to bed!

I wake up early with my hair all in my face. "Ugh." I complain with a sigh as I shut off my alarm.

"SCARLET! ITACHI! TIME TO GET UP! OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I hear Mikotos voice echo into my room and down the hallway. I roll off of my bed and slowly stand up start to change into my clothes. I was sporting a white shirt what stopped when halfway down my chest and I wore mesh armor underneath it. I then wore a loose black skirt what stopped mid-thigh. The mesh armor on my right leg went all the way to my knee while on my left leg it was only a few inches longer then my skirt.

"ITACHI! YOU BETTER NOT BE IN THERE!" I yell as I head to the bathroom. I barge in there to find Itachi half dressed.

"Scarlet least let me put a shirt on before you come in here!" Itachi complains as he quickly pulls on his mesh shirt then his blue one.

"Relax I just need to brush my hair." I tell him as I quickly comb through my long tangled red hair before throwing it up in a ponytail and braiding it. Then I quickly put my red needle hair pin, it had a small orb on the end with a tassel hanging off of it, through the hair band in my hair.

"Scarlet watch where you are stabbing that thing." Itachi says as he tries to get around me.

"Relax I am done!" I tell him as I leave the bathroom and go to the kitchen.

"Scarlet are you always that noisy in the morning." Fugatu asks form where he drank his tea.

"Only if I know Itachi is in the bathroom!" I replied as I grab a muffin.

"Scarlet forgetting something!" Itachi says as he enters the kitchen holding my sword.

"Yes I am!" I tell him in a flat voice as I take my sword and lock the sheath onto my back. I quickly finish my muffin and wait till Itachi is done eating. "Race you to the Academy!" I cry out as we race to the door.


	6. On our way to test 3

We arrive at the academy breathless. "I…_huff_…Won." Itachi says in-between breaths. I punch hi softly in the arm and shake my head.

"SCARLET! ITACHI!" We hear Yuki's cheerful voice behind us. "Aito-sensei says go to the exam hall." I nod and Itachi just shakes his head.

"Come on Itachi." I tell him as I stand up straight. "Come on Yuki." We walk in together into the academy and go straight to the back to where the exams are.

Ibiki Morino was the Exam proctored every year, or so all the Chunin say. "Listen up you worthless Genin wannabe Chunin! The first part of the exam is a written test. You will be separated form your team mates so you cannot help one another. You will be watched by other teachers to make sure you won't cheat and if you are caught cheating you will be asked to leave and so will your team mates and you will have to try again. You will have 20 minutes to answer the 9 questions. At the end you will be asked the tenth question and if you fail the tenth question you will fail! Any questions?" He tells us in a loud voice. "Good begin!"

I quickly scanned over the questions and answer 5 out of 9 of them. I started sweating 10 minutes in as I racked my brain for answers. Already 27 teams have been kicked out, out of the 40 what had begun. 5 minutes left and I steal a glance at Itachi who sat two rows below me. He sat there bored. A voice calls out. Another team gone, 12 left. I breathe in deeply and put my hands under the table and start to form seals. Outer Body Technique. I had invented this myself and it allows you to see things what the normal eye cant. Writing down quickly the answers to the rest of the questions Ibiki calls time. I stop the technique and glance at Itachi and Yuki. "Anybody who wants to leave the exam do so now." 2 people raise their hand. 10 left. After they left Ibiki opens his mouth and yells at us, "YOU ALL PASS!"

"Huh!" I say quickly and quietness settle across the room.

"WE PASSED!" Yukis' voice rings through the room and everyone starts finding their teams and celebrating. "Itachi Scarlet we passed!" A big grin is on all of our faces. Suddenly we hear the curtains on the windows ruffle and Anko is standing next to Ibiki.

"Welcome to the second test!" Anko says very loudly and eagerly. "You're going to be in the Forest of Death! Be there at sun down!"

We leave the Academy and head to the Uchiha Compound for some lunch. "So Itachi, Scarlet" Yuki says and she shovels some more ramen into her mouth. "You really did take Scarlet in then. Everyone said it was lie." We nod to her and finish our ramen.

"Kids it's almost Sun down." Mikoto appears in the room. We nod and we get up quickly putting our weapons on. We walk to the door and put on our shoes then we start a fast paced run out of the compound. Jumping onto the roofs we arrive first at the Forest of death and sign in with Anko and get our peace scroll and we are told we must get a war scroll and must not open them till we get to the center of the forest and to the check in tour and we only have 2 days. We go to our assigned gate and we wait.

After an hour with barley any light left the gates open and we race into the forest. Jumping into the trees we climb to the top and get our bearings "Itachi Yuki, we find a team tonight. See the smoke that's our destination. "I say and they nod and we quickly make our way to the smoke. We quickly take them out and discover they had a peace scroll. Soundly we hear an ear splitting cry and we are quickly ambushed.

Yuki lets out a cry and she is knocked out. Me and Itachi go back to back swords ready. I make a cut to the left and I see blood and hear, "God Dammit." I tap my sword 3 times and Itachi nods. I charge forward and slash up and I finally see the nin.

"Itachi they have sometime of Genjutsu." I say as I look around hearing there movements. Itachi puts his sword back in its sheath and his eyes quickly change to the sharingan. The Genjutsu was broken. I quickly appear behind one of the nin and knock them out. Itachi does the same with the other two.

"Scarlet Yuki needs to rest. We need to find a safe place." He tells me as I dig around the nins clothes and finally found a War scroll.

"Itachi, we have only 12 hours left. We need to make it to the tower before noon. The suns about to come up anyway."

"Fine, we shall take turns carrying Yuki." With that noted by Itachi we quickly set off with Yuki on my back first.

We make it to the tower without being ambushed by another team. Yuki had woken a few minutes early was walking and talking fine. We nod and we enter the tower. Wandering around after a while we sit down on some benches me and Itachi open the scrolls and Aito-sensei appeared form the smoke. "NANI!" Me and Itachi yell together as we jump up.

"Calm down! You guys passed and are the first team here! Anko would come down and address you but right now you're going and getting looked at!" Aito-sensei grabs us by our shirts and drags us to a room where medical nin where waiting and we were quickly checked out.

"Itachi Scarlet your fine! Yuki you will have a bump on the back of your head for a few days." The Nin tells us then we are dismissed and lead down to a big room where 4 more teams were. 5 teams out of the 12 what started.

"Listen up you brats!" Anko yells form where she was sitting on the hands what where model to be doing a jutsu. "You all passed! 7 teams didn't. Starting tomorrow work your ass off for 3 months! That's when the final test will be! DISMISSED!" Anko yells and we are teleported out of the forest of death.

"Yuki, Itachi, let's get to work but first let me sleep." I say then I faint.

**Itachi**

I catch Scarlet as she faints and Me and Yuki just shake our heads

**Thank you for reading! And thanks to the one follower I have! I hope for some reviews on this! Oh can anyone tell me how to make lines becuase evey time i make one it disappears when i upload**


	7. Yuki and Shisui

**Scarlet**

"Itachi, are you sure you wanna spar." I ask him as I pull out my sword. "You lost last time." It had been a month already and I was steadily growing stronger with Itachi on my heels. Yuki had chosen to study under Tsunade to be a medic nin for our team.

Itachi lurched at me and I disappeared. "Flying Thunder God Technique again!" He complains as he looks around. I appear behind and tap him on the neck.

"Right here!" He turns around and slashes at me. I disappear and appear above him and land a rasengan on his back. Itachi is shoved down burying himself into the ground.

He picks himself up and looks at me. "Where did you learn that?"

"Master Jiraiya. He was there when we went to pick up Yuki at the hospital form Lady Tsunade. I asked him if he had any jutsus that he could teach me. That's where I have been for the past month." I tell him with a sly grin on my face. He shakes his head.

"OI! Itachi! Scarlet!" We hear a yell and turn around and we see Shisui.

"Shisui!" I yell and wave as he runs over to us.

"The matches have been released! I am against a Sand Ninja, Yuki's fighting a Sound Ninja, and Scarlet you're fighting another Leaf Ninja, Itachi you're against a Mist Ninja."

I nod and Itachi speaks up "Shisui I hear that you like Yuki!"

Shisui blushes a bright red. "It's kind of true she likes me to!"

I giggle a little as he turns around rubbing the back of his head. "Itachi come on give him some slack!" I elbow him in the side harm and shoots me a dirty look. "Come on we need to go and get Yuki anyway! Dinner at our place tonight!" I tell them and we start to walk towards the exit with a grin on all 3 of our faces.

(**Sorry for the wait! School has gotten in the way. Oh and can anybody recommend me a good assassin or warrior anime)**


	8. The Final Month!

We arrive at the Hokage's office and Yuki runs out to meet us and flings herself onto Shisui and he catches her and swings her around. Itachi snickers behind my back and I elbow him hard into the side. "Yuki come on! Mikoto is making ramen!" I tell her with a grin and stick a special kunai in the ground and grabs Itachi and we teleport to my bedroom. I go back for Yuki and teleport her to. Shisui uses the Body Flicker technique and appears outside of the District.

"Ramens almost done kids!" We hear Mikoto yell at us as Shisui appears panting.

We bump into each other laughing as we push each other into the kitchen. "Oh shit!" Itachi cries as Sasuke wakes up from his nap. He quickly shushes him and he falls asleep again and Mikoto gives us an evil glare as she sits our ramen bowls in front of us and I quickly eat. All Uzumaki's are famed for loving ramen!

We laugh and giggle as Yuki wipes sauce of Shisui face. We stop talk and everything is silent as Fugatu walks in. Itachi remember the Chunin Exams are next month. Same for you Scarlet." He tells us in a harsh voice. I tense up and Itachi does to beside me. "Yuki. Shisui." He tells them with a nod of his head.

"I think I have more training to do." I say in a mello tone and disappear.

"I'll go with Scarlet!" Itachi says and runs out and Shisui and Yuki shrug and they follow him

I appear in the training ground. I slowly breathe calling on my charka and begin my summoning jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu!" A wolf appears in front of me. "Kira, spy on Fugatu for me." She nods her head for me and disappears into the shadows.

"So that's what you're up to!" A voice says behind me.

"Itachi! Please don't tell anyone!" I say quickly.

"It's fine. I know I am worried about him to." He replies and Yuki appears in front of me smiling and then attacks me. I flip backwards and place my hands on Itachi's shoulders and do a handstand over him.

'You've have gotten better!" Yuki says and she darts around Itachi her palm becoming encased in charka and she aims for one of my leg joints. I run at her pulling my sword out. Using the blunt end I block her attack then kick her. She skids across the earth and quickly gets up. I get at Itachi. He disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Shit!" I yell and throw a kunai. I disappear and grab the Kunai. Itachi appears behind me my eyes widening and I quickly turn around and do a round-house kick. I send Itachi skidding across the earth.

I stiffen up as everything turns to red. "Shit, Genjutsu!" I stand stock still. Griting my teeth I bring my thumb to my mouth and bite down on it hard enough to bleed. The Genjutsu disappears, "Nice try Itachi and Shuisi!" I yell.

Yuk charges at me and her hands are covered in charka and she stabs at one of my large charka points. She hits it as I turn. "How!" I say as I fall down onto one knee.

"One of Hyuga twins taught me where all the charka points are!" She says with a cheerful smile.

"Of course but you didn't have to take me out while I had Scarlet under Genjutsu!" Itachi yells form where he is on the ground.

"So that's why it was so easy to escape!" I say rubbing the back of my head.

"How did you know I was here anyway Scarlet? I was hiding?" Shisui asks me as he appears

"I sensed another sharingan!" I tell him

The last training month passed with us learning new jutsu and attack and always sparring in the afternoon.

"Wow I can't believe it! The day is finally here!" I say as we get to the entrance of the building.


	9. The New Leaf Ninja!

I walk into the stadium first looking around. Itachi comes up beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Ready?" Me and Yuki nod our heads and head up to the waiting room.

"So you're my rival!" A loud voice calls out from behind me.

" Huh? And Who might you be? Captain of the Idiot Loud Mouth Team?!" I say and Itachi and Yuki burst out laughing.

"No! My name is Uzumaki Soul!" Soul yells at us.

"Yeah right! Wanna be Uzumaki! The only other Uzumaki in the world is my cousin Naruto!" I yell at him.

"No! My mother is Kutau Uzumaki! I moved here from the Sand village."

**I know i know short chapter cause school but this is just a filler!**


	10. The Uzumakis go head to head

"Hold up." I say to him. "The sand. You came here from the Sand."

"Yes I came from the sand." He answers me. I laugh out loud at this.

"So you live here now." I ask Soul.

"After the exams I-"Soul is cut off as Hayates' voice comes over the sound system.

"We welcome all the villages to our humble village. The exams shall start in 5 minutes. All teams entering the final round need to go to their assigned room."

I turn around and head to room 3 where our team was stationed at. I lean against the wall analyzing my teammate's expressions. Itachis' face was like my, a neutral stone face. Yuki lips where a thin white line. "Scarlet Uzumaki and Soul Uzumaki please be on standby." Hayates voice crackled over the system. I got up and nodded to Itachi and Yuki and they nod back. I walk out of the room and to the elevator. I steady my breathing as the elevator lurches downward. The elevator slowly makes it way downwards. It takes about five minutes to get to the bottom.

I step out into the bright sunlight blinking it away. I step out into the arena dry grass crinkling underfoot. I walk to the middle to where Anko waits. "Soul Uzumaki, Scarlet Uzumaki, you two will be the first match of the day. If you wish to drop out say so now." We don't utter a word and Anko nods her head. "If you wish to surrender during the match please voice it. I am allowed to call the match at any time. I will tell you when to begin." Anko walks a good distance away before she brings her hand. "BEGIN!" She shouts and I immedently backpedal away. Soul stands there glaring at me as if I had a killed animal.

"Let the real fun begin." He utters to me as he suddenly appears behind me. I

"The fun won't begin till we make a move." I whisper to him as one of my clones hold a kunai to his back.


	11. The Wolves Break Through!

I look him in the eye as his gaze slowly becomes darker. "You don't know what you're facing." He whispers.

"An Uzumaki who has a tailed beast. I know. I sense the 3 tails charka. It's the same as my cousins." I whisper back. A grin slowly forms on his face.

"So you do know." He whispers back. I nod my head and his shadow clone disappears. My clone also disappears and the crowd gasp as Soul appears behind me. "Now die!" He yells and his kunai pierces my skin as I girt my teeth to stop screaming.

" You know Uzumaki? We don't die easily." I tell him as I throw a kunai into the shadows and I disappear in a red flash. ( Note she won't become another Yellow Flash that's just one of her evading tatics.)I land on the ground clutching my side. I pick up my kunai and throw it a few meters away. I bite my thumb and bring my hand to the ground. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" I yell and 3 solid black wolves appear in front of me. "Kira, Shadow, Mira, hit and runs K?" I tell them and they nod their head. Kira breaks out of the woods first followed by Mira and Shadow.

The three wolves where part of a summoning pack what I signed a pact with. Kira was their offense while Mira was there defense and Shadow was their sensor who stayed back and watched the charka of the enemy. I teleported to Shadow and I summoned a shadow clone. The shadow clone dives in but Soul just stays there and my attacks are fended off by an invisible shield, my shadow clone disappears as he kicks it in the stomach. I grit my teeth and pull my sword out. I charge back at him and land a blow on his knee. My sword gets 3 inches away from him when it breaks in half. I stared at the broken piece of metal as it falls to the ground. I jump back my shock still shown on my face.

A smirk appears on his face and he charges at me. I toss the rest of my sword aside and block his punch. I am pushed back but still matain my balance. I throw a round house at him and he blocks it. He throws ten kunai around us and a barrier forms overhead. He performs hand seals and the barrier starts to flood as it gets to my neck I take a deep breath and the water starts to cover my mouth and I finally dive under the water and teleport out. I appear gasping for breath using charka to keep my self-form falling off the wall.

The barrier comes down around him. I throw one of my kunai at him and he blocks it using one of his. I slow my breathing and summon another wolf. This time it was a huge white wolf with a spear on its back. "Rozu my sword broke." I tell him as he surveys him. _Makes sense he's got a water charka nature form his three tails what can throw up a shield of water what you can't see. _ _He can only have it up for a short amount of time though. The best time to strike is now. I grant you permission to use my weaponry. _

I nod my head and grab the spear off his back. He disappears in a puff of smoke. I charge at Soul with the spear in front of me. I channel charka into the blade as I swing it at him. He dodges but I land a cut on his face. He glares at me again as he jumps back. I flip away from him and prepare for the next attack. I shift into a guard position as he charges at me. I block his attack and counterattack with a kick to his face. It connects and he's launch away from me. He skids once then stops and gets back up.


	12. THE FINAL DRAW

He gets up slowly and his body is covered in blueish greenish charka. I throw a several kunai at him and they are blocked. I bring my thumb up to my mouth ready to summon my whole summoning pack but I noticed my charka was getting low. Sighing I pull out my special kunai I throw one a few feet away from soul three up on the wall and the rest scattered around us. I teleport to my first kunai and sweep my spear around at his feet. He jumps up avoiding it then I make an arc up and catch him on his leg landing a deep cut. I teleport to one of the three kunai on the wall and grab that one and throw it at him. He manages to block it. I teleport to a nearby kunai and start running a circle around him, one of his tails sweep towards me I manage to dodge it sadly my spear caught the end of the tail and was now in ribbions. He runs at me and lands a heavy blow on my chest and throws me several meters away. I girt my teeth as my shoulder hits the ground harder and I summon a shadow clone. It charges at Soul but he quickly lands a blow on it what makes it disappear. I quickly form a rasengan and charge at him.

I aim for his chest but at the last, minute he dodges. He punches me into a tree as I recovered from my charge. He follows me and holds me up by the neck. By this time I noticed that the strange charka has disappeared. I swung my legs till I got a nice kick right in a guy's 'no no' spot and he drops me. His face twisted in pain. I recover quickly and teleport back to the wall. He stared at me for second then charges at the wall punching it. Have the wall cracks up to my kunai. I quickly use my charka to hold me on the wall as my kunai fell down. I teleport to one of my fallen kunai and land a good punch in the face sending him away, I was panting now sense almost all of my charka was used up. In a last ditch effort I bite thumb hard and perform my last summoning Justus. My whole pack appeared around me, Kira, Shadow, Mira, Rozu, Kuro, and their leader Akuma. They charged at Soul and they entered in a fierce standoff.

An hour must have passed by before I was able to get my charka back. I charge forming a rasengan and jump over head the wolves scattered as I land a blow on his chest that knocked him out. I was panting harder and noticed that his body was severely wounded form the pack. I see Itachi running towards me before I passed out

**Several Hours later**

"Ugggggg what happened?" I say as sit up not remembering anything for a minute.

"Well you missed the rest of the Chunin Exams but you still made it!" Itachi says for his little corner.

"Oh yeah did you get promoted as well!?" I ask him

"Yep so did Shisui and Yuki!" He answers me.

"YAY!" I yell.

"Our new Chunin team consists of me and you and Yuki and Shisui." Itachi tells me. I nod my head. "Also Father wants us to enroll in the Anbu." He says his words turning to ice.

"Oh. We both knew this was coming. Shisui and Yuki are going to enroll with us I am guessing." I ask and he nods his head. "Oh well. I am sure the Anbu will be exciting."


End file.
